CRUSH
by Sangha
Summary: [COMPLETE] One-Shot. She's having a huge crush on him; what's he having? What goes on in his mind at all? Will he fall in love with her? Don't guess!


**C r u s h**

* * *

_Dedicated to Jay Cox & Nicki for being my inspiration_

_(2005-04-07 Thursday)_

_I removd the lyrics; don't know if it still makes some sense._

* * *

_Serenity Wheeler was clueless what was waiting for her._

During summer vacation she and her mother had moved to Domino, giving her the possibility to spend more time with her brother Joey. It was the last week of their holidays and high school should begin afterwards, and finally, Joey had agreed to a visit to Kaiba Land with his friends. Serenity had begged him, trying to make him see that despite his disliking for Kaiba, they could have a nice day together in one of his game parks on their own.

_It should be the first time Serenity was wondering what was happening._

Yugi had agreed to a friendly match of Duel Monsters with Joey and while Tea and Tristan were watching Serenity couldn't suppress it anymore. Though she desperately wanted to see her big brother, her greatest pride, she needed to see the toilets.

"Tea, I'm watching out for a toilet. I'll be back in a minute, okay?" Serenity hopped from one foot to another and back.

"Sure, I'm gonna tell Joey if he asks." The brown haired slightly older girl nodded.

With a grateful smile Serenity hushed out of the arena and through the corridor in search for a toilet. Hurrying along the floor she cursed herself mentally for not having watched out beforehand. Now she was having no idea where the hell she might find what she was looking for. The people around were making it hard, for one that the quite small grown girl couldn't see properly and second, there were just so many people that she needed to take care not to bump into someone instead of her original task.

Too late when the auburn haired girl indeed hit someone pretty hard.

"Ouch!" She immediately held her forehand with her right hand. "I'm sorry…" Just then her gaze darted upwards, gazing at the frame of the man, being hard as stone. Seto Kaiba. He hadn't moved so far, nor said a single word.

"Sorry, I'm sorry…" She told him once again hoping he would say something, anything but to stare at her with these icy blue eyes of his.

"No problem." He replied, not even blinking.

Serenity smiled. Whoever said he wasn't a nice person was wrong. Joey was wrong. "You know, I'm just trying to find the toilets and…" With puppy eyes she tried to explain but the stone sculpture being actually a human she was talking to made her stop and feel foolish.

"Quite desperate, I see." He smirked gazing down at her. So he actually wasn't nice but neither was he bad. "Just down the corridor, at the far end."

"Thank you, thank you very much." Serenity bowed politely and headed off with a short goodbye.

Kaiba instead entered the room he was standing in front of. Inside his smirk appeared again. The younger sister of Joey Wheeler. He had recognized her the first moment. It must have been three years since their encounter on the blimp. He liked to remember that special time.

_She had begged him to land the ship but he declined, not even looking at her. _

_She didn't stop to beg. How pathetic._

_Then he shifted his gaze to her and she blushed in a nice purple color. _

_Serenity Wheeler. _

Seto could admit she was a pretty thing after all, quite small sized but even the more fragile. She wasn't like her brother who was shouting empty threats all the time but actually had no brain – not that Kaiba knew if Serenity owned one. Who knew?

In his entire pathetic life Joseph Wheeler had never been able to beat Seto Kaiba and this would stay as long as he would live.

Seto could be glad that so far he was concerned he didn't need to be afraid of Wheeler. But something bugged his mind. Something even during the Battle City tournament. When Seto had lost against Yugi and Joey challenged him for a duel due to the third place, the tall dark haired man had once again beaten the blond dog of a duelist easily.

_But Wheeler made a mistake. He laughed. No one dared to make fun of Seto Kaiba._

Anyway, Kaiba couldn't get his mind off the younger Wheeler sibling, Serenity. He had never seen her in town again until now. He just hoped she would stay here for longer.

Serenity had finally found the toilets and wondered. She could clearly remember how Kaiba used to be and how Kaiba seemed to be now, to her, just moments ago. He hadn't changed much physically. She mostly knew him from television or magazines. But one thing was for sure; he was one of the most handsome guys she had ever seen. Of course, she was playing in another league, far beyond Kaiba, but she could have sworn his gaze wanted her to flirt with him.

Probably it was just her imagination. Many girls of her age dreamt about a moment with Seto Kaiba, handsome, rich, intelligent, strong, cute, _sigh_…

Domino High was quite nice, Serenity thought. During her first week there she had luckily made friends with another girl and so far things went well. It would be even better if her brother and his friends would be still in school but they had already graduated one year ago, not to mention Seto Kaiba. Serenity wondered if he had ever been in high school. Probably he had attended private lessons. To doubt he'd join a University being already CEO of a multimillion company.

The teen couldn't get her mind off the handsome blue-eyed man and so it was no wonder she found herself back in "Kaiba Land", this time alone. Hope could be a misery accompanying you during life but at least Serenity's expectations were lower. Certainly she wouldn't even see Kaiba. Anyway, she found herself in an arena where two kids were dueling. They reminded her far more to Joey and how he loved to play cards, showing off his skills whenever needed and to have fun.

It wasn't to compare with Kaiba. Sure, they both displayed passion but Kaiba, _sigh…_ It was heroic how he dueled in competitions. The last time she had seen Kaiba duel was when his stepbrother Noa had captivated them, never since. But this had been a match she would never forget. He could have destroyed Noa's illusions easily but didn't because of his little brother Mokuba. And he tried to stay strong, tried not to break but to Serenity it was heart wrenching when she had seen him fall for his sibling.

"Are you dueling?"

That voice out of nowhere startled her slightly but it also sounded so low and even calmed her in some sense. Serenity turned to see Kaiba standing directly behind her, arms crossed as usual. The sapphire blue eyes gazing at her but with no real off-showing emotion.

She blushed.

"No, I… I'm not a duelist. Just watching…" She said and tried to hold his gaze. With little success because she darted her eyes downwards again, rather facing the ground beneath instead of heating up her cheeks from the look of Kaiba. Nonetheless she needed to try again, needed to look at the good-looking brown-haired. Fortunately he was looking at the duelists. "Are _you_… dueling?"

"Not here."

Gazing up at him Serenity smiled timidly. His eyes had never left the duelists in the arena. What was he thinking?

"Are you alone?" Suddenly his head turned to face the small pretty girl.

"Yeah." She replied and felt foolish. What was she doing here? She wasn't a duelist, nor did she want to play any video games. She knew perfectly well why she was here but she couldn't tell Kaiba. "I was bored."

Seto indeed chuckled, if just slightly and much too short in the girl's opinion but he did. Serenity had no clue if it was so funny that she was bored or if he was just being nice. His blue eyes met her hazel ones once again and with a smirk he turned.

"I've got to go. I'm busy."

The hazel-eyed girl watched the disappearing frame of the tall young man until it turned into a black shadow and vanished between the walls, the people and the distance. _Sigh_… He was something else. She had often felt sheepish, with Duke or even Tristan, and she was rather shy, easily turning red as a tomato but she had never had a pool of sweat inside of her hand – like she was having _now_.

_What was Kaiba doing to her?_

Destiny's plan should be a book to lend in every public library. Days later Serenity came home and found her brother Joey cursing in front of the TV. The girl's eyes fastened on the figure in television and slowly and unnoticed by herself a smile crept upon her lips. There was Seto Kaiba telling about another competition held by Kaiba Corporations, especially for younger talents within the age between 10 und 16. Obviously Joey had, like so often, shouted threats to the TV. He usually did that when Kaiba appeared.

"Can we go there Joey?"

"What'cha want there? I'm already too ol' ta take part in this… sadly." The blond guy shrugged.

"We could go there to watch." The little sister smiled. "Our friends could come along and we're going to watch how they are dueling. It would certainly by funny, don't you think, big brother?"

"I dunno… when ya dunno a single competitor…"

"Maybe Mokuba's taking part." The auburn haired shrugged and with another swift movement of her head she pushed her long hair behind her shoulders.

"Fine. I'm gonna ask Yugi and Tristan. If they wanna go, I'll come along." Joey finally gave in.

"Great." Serenity pecked his cheek and hugged him. "It'll be like in Battle City when we all would be together and watch someone duel. Hey, you can always ask Duke, too. And Mai."

"I dunno where she is…" The brown-eyed young man kicked the chair in front of him slightly and pushed his hands deep inside his pockets. "However, I'm gonna ask Devlin and Tea, too."

That's how they ended up sitting in Kaiba's duel dome, watching how little kids were dueling. Serenity even knew a few of them from school, and indeed Mokuba Kaiba was showing off dueling skills no one had expected him to have. They all were impressed. Serenity loved to watch but couldn't help scanning with her eyes, hoping to see Seto Kaiba, like about hundred other girls she could tell.

Her wish should not get fulfilled this time.

At the end of the competition the winner was announced and indeed his name was Mokuba Kaiba. The audience was clapping their hands and the raven-haired guy bowed and went out. That was it. People stood up from their stools and headed for the exit. Serenity slightly panicked. She wanted to stay, see Kaiba, just a glimpse, anything…

Joey nudged his sister in her ribs. "Let's go, Seren. It's over. I'm hungry."

Serenity had to suppress the urge to roll her eyes at him – for the first time. But she obeyed. Joey was right after all. She couldn't sit here forever and wait for Seto to be seen somewhere. Reluctantly she made her way to stand up and slowly left the arena.

But there was always the light showing when you didn't expect it the most.

"Yugi!"

Walking through the corridor to the exit a voice called out to the present Duel Monsters World Champion. It was Mokuba running towards them.

"Mokuba, hello. Congratulations to your victory." Yugi said with a smile to the already taller grown younger boy with the huge grin on his cute features.

"Thank you, Yugi. Would you like to join a little duelists-come-together? I invite you and your friends. It's right now afterwards and certainly you'll be a welcome guest. You're the idol to any youngster here!" Mokuba laughed, his nature a friendly carefree boy, so unlike his older brother.

"Yeah, sure." Gladly the young man agreed, followed by nods from Tea and a shrug by Duke Devlin.

Serenity was glad, happy indeed. Joey reluctantly went with them. Anyway, in midst of all the people in the little come-together the auburn haired girl was yet again disappointed, not seeing Seto Kaiba. A couple of younger kids surrounded Yugi and he even had to write autographs, which was looking odd to his friends who thought of him as nothing more than one of their best friends.

"Joey…"

The female voice made Joey Wheeler's heart rate quicken. Turning he met the beautiful form of Mai Valentine. "Mai!" He exclaimed and had to suppress the urge to jump at her, hug her and never let her go. She laughed with the hint of happiness within her usually unreadable soul.

"Did you miss me, Wheeler?" Mai had a smirk upon her perfectly colored pink lips.

"You have no clue, Mai!" Joey grinned and finally hugged the blonde, overwhelmed by his emotions. "What'cha doin' here?"

Mai just laughed and greeted Serenity. How long hadn't they seen each other? More than three years? But the younger girl had never forgotten her idol, the woman she looked up to. She had been something like an older sister to her and with a bit of luck, she would someday be Serenity's sister-in-law. The sixteen-year-old girl giggled by the thought.

"What's so funny?" Joey asked but Serenity shook her head.

"Nothing." She decided to leave the two of them for a while. "Erm… I'm looking for Yugi, okay?"

Joey nodded and turned back to Mai who was occupied with the rest of the gang finally seeing her again. And while Duke and Tristan couldn't decide who would accompany the young Wheeler she used this opportunity to escape. It had been quite charming and nice at the beginning when two guys fought for one girl but after such a long time it got just annoying. Duke was definitely good-looking and charming but there were rumors he was dating two girls at the same time sometimes. And Tristan, well, he was nice and caring but he was more of a brother to Serenity than a possible boyfriend.

The hazel-eyed stopped in front of two crowds. The first one was around Yugi who was having a hard time to cope with all the younger kids. The other one was around Mokuba Kaiba who obviously enjoyed being the middle of the other's attention. Serenity smiled seeing him cross his arms, quite arrogantly but so reminding to his brother.

"Serenity."

A shiver ran down her spine. She had never heard _him_ saying her name, not a single thought even wasted imagine he _knew_ her name. Serenity tried to swallow the lump in her throat when she looked at Kaiba. Was he sneaking up on her? There he stood, once again with a slight smirk and his arms crossed, quite amused. Probably by her – once again – purple cheeks as she was blushing madly. It was just too embarrassing!

"Aren't you going to say 'hi'?" He said mockingly offended but with a mischievous glint in his blue eyes.

"Hi…" She quickly said and mentally cursed herself for being so childish. If she ever wanted to get to know him better she should behave more mature, the more so because he must be about five years older than she was and certainly he had more than just offers from teenagers as she was. "How are you?"

"Have you been watching the competition?" He asked ignoring her question. With slow steps he circled her but stopped, suddenly reaching out a glass of liquid to her.

"Yeah…" She gazed at the appearing offer of a glass in front of her.

"You can take it. It's orange juice. That's at least what I've ordered them to bring here."

Had this been a joke? However, Serenity took the offered item and drank. "Indeed, orange juice." She giggled.

"I'm too glad." Even if he was being almost funny, there was this slight pitch of sarcasm held by his voice and of course, that was making him seem to be arrogant. It was hot, nonetheless.

"Your brother's won the competition. You sure must be very proud. Mokuba's such a good duelist." Serenity tried to compliment his brother, knowing how much he meant to the older Kaiba.

"He had a good teacher." He calmly said and the stare of his blue eyes was making Serenity nervous, again. "I expected nothing less."

Not knowing what to say Serenity smiled, timidly and probably in a nice pinkish tone, but trying to look him in the eye. After all he was indeed flirting with her and so she could picture this moment for the rest of her life. _Sigh_…

Kaiba's azure eyes darted to meet Serenity's big hazel-eyed gaze. "A lot of people around here. I'm going to go somewhere more private." His shifted his gaze to Joey who was occupied with Mai. A good thing she was here after all. "I'll see you there." With that he set into gear, steering through the people to the door behind the banquet, not even looking back at her once.

Serenity blinked after Kaiba had disappeared. As quick as he had come he was away. But leaving a quite perplexing statement.

_I'll see you there._

Did he expect her to follow? He seemed to be quite sure she would follow. He could be after all. Serenity hovered on her heels, looking back at Joey who was still talking to Mai and had probably forgotten he had a sister at all. Duke was talking to a red haired. Did he like red hair? Tristan was nowhere to be seen – gladly. Tea had joined Yugi.

Kaiba was waiting for her – probably.

What if not? What if he meant anything but for her to follow him?

There was no time to think, only time to act. The girl made her way over to the particular door, hoping no one would even see her walking in. She stopped in front of the door, the door handle already in her small hand, hesitating to turn it. Suddenly she spotted Tristan who was probably watching out for her and before she knew it, she had made her decision quick when she realized Tristan hadn't seen her so far.

She found herself in a quite dark room. Her heartbeat sounded louder than the noise coming from outside. The tall lean frame of a man standing in front of a window. She wanted to ask if it was indeed Seto but no words wanted to come out of her throat. The view breathtaking she admired the sight – within there was the shadow of the man, making the whole picture perfect to her. Huge glass windows were over viewing the ocean, upon it the clear sky; dusk making itself slowly visible on the navy water. Slowly Serenity's feet carried her to the frame of the man.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" His voice rang through every vein of her body and she could only adore what she saw.

"Yeah…" She breathed and stood still next to him.

Seto turned to Serenity who was gazing up at him with big eyes. Even in the dark he could clearly see what a dark shade of pink was hovering on her cheekbones. It was cute after all. He brushed a finger down her cheek. She felt warm and soft, comparing to the roughness of the skin on his knuckles. His eyes never left hers, piercing them with his stare. She stood like frozen when he put his hand on her jaw beneath her ear and leant down to her. Serenity's breath was already taken away and she could only look at him wide eyed, anticipating what was to come. And automatically her eyes closed when finally his lips met hers in a tender kiss.

The girl had kissed a few times before –no one knew– but not a man like Kaiba. There had been boys from her old high school during school dances. But kissing Seto was something else. He deepened the kiss quite quickly but he was a good kisser, knew perfectly well what to do to make it sweet tasting, passionate, hungry and caring all the same. His lips caressed hers gently and yet forceful. His tongue didn't have to beg for entry, she welcomed it, savoring the taste. She let herself be driven by his kiss and panted for breath when he stopped.

Serenity looked totally flushed and Kaiba had to suppress the urge to laugh seeing her but her eyelids slowly fluttered open. His face was only a few inches apart; she could feel his breath on the skin of her face. Kaiba's blue eyes had turned darker, almost navy, reminding Serenity to the ocean outside. She stared at him with only half opened eyes, in trance, still, from their kiss.

"I have to kiss you." He whispered. "I can't help it."

And with that their lips met again. Serenity wrapped her arms around Kaiba's neck, entangling her small fingers within his chestnut hair. Her breathing increased even, feeling more of him, touching his skin, and feeling the muscles of his broad shoulders underneath his shirt. And if she had thought of their last kiss to be passionate, then she was shocked about what was happening now. It developed into heating her up from inside, feeling dizzy inside her head and creeping power for a battle of tongues.

Seto snaked his hands around her slim waist, running his hands up her back and down, feeling her fragile form underneath the touch of his tall hands. With slight pressure he pulled the girl even closer to his body, leaving no air between the two of them. Serenity soon felt something behind her, hitting a table or desk, she wouldn't know. But with the gentle push of Kaiba she found herself sitting on the furniture behind her, Kaiba's body pressed close to her. His fingers had entangled within her auburn hair when he held her head to keep her in place.

Serenity's small hand brushed down his shoulders, across his slender but strong built upper arms. She could feel the strength beneath the fabric of his shirt. But what made her feeling slightly high was his scent. He smelled of expensive eau de toilet but mixed with his very own herb scent, like fresh coffee. She felt herself being lifted suddenly, in a strong grip when his arms held her around her waist, almost too easy. She was between being scared about how much strength he possessed as well as the safety his powerful appearance was giving her. She had really no clue what was going on actually until she felt herself being laid down on her back. The place she was lying on felt soft, silky and comfortable.

Seto moved the caress of his lips to her neck, which made her shudder slightly and finally notice that she indeed was lying on a bed. Being so much taller than she was Kaiba had easy access to whatever part of her he wanted to touch and lying upon her, he let his hand run up her thigh. He lifted her leg slightly, running his fingertips across the skin underneath her skirt. It was almost too easy and so he wasn't surprised when he felt her lightly pushing at his shoulders.

"Seto…" The girl breathed and made him look at her. "Seto."

_His first name sounded almost too sweet coming from out of Serenity Wheeler's mouth._

"My… my brother's probably looking for me…" Her gaze shifted to where the door was, slightly nervous and uncertain of what she was doing.

"I see." He forced somewhat of an understanding smile. Now she would have doubts. He knew it all along. "Well… then you should go and tell him you're okay." With a start Seto sat up and stared at the ground, anywhere but not at her right now.

"I…" Serenity stopped, having actually no idea what to say. Her eyes had focused on Kaiba or better the outline of his profile. He was disappointed, she could tell. But he wasn't angry, no, rather sad. "It's just that---"

"I understand." All too sudden he looked at her, again, she felt like brainwashed gazing into those eyes of his. The sound of his voice was low and cold. "I'm sure he's _done_ with Mai Valentine." With a sigh he gazed back down the ground. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

The auburn haired put her hand down on his and tried to squeeze it. It was almost too large for her to do so. She knelt down next to him but he would not look at her. She swallowed. There she was with Seto Kaiba, her of all people he wanted to be with and she cared about her brother who was probably still chatting up Mai. As if he would have time to remember, he actually had a sister at all. Instead she was being stupid enough to disappoint Seto who tried to be understanding. She put another hand on his shoulder and placed a kiss beneath his left ear, making him turn his head slightly.

"I don't want to leave you." The girl said and placed a tender hand on his right cheek, joining their both lips.

_Seto Kaiba wanted Serenity Wheeler. Usually he got what he wanted. _

Joey Wheeler was still catching up with Mai. She had told him in her very own way that she was sorry about their past during Doom and that she was back here because of him. Of course, she didn't say that directly and Joey had a hard time reading between lines but he understood, even though Tea had nudged him once or twice, explaining him in a whisper what Mai really meant. He really had no time to look for Serenity.

But Tristan had, unfortunately.

"Hey Joey, have you seen you sister?" The brown haired man asked his blond friend.

"Serenity?"

"Yeah, that's how she's called, isn't she?" Tristan hissed slightly.

"Hey, don't be like _that_, yeah?" Joey growled, apparently forgetting the topic.

"How _am I_? I just care for Serenity!" Tristan announced proudly – for the umpteenth time this year.

"Leave your fingers off ma sista!" The elder Wheeler sibling almost yelled at his friend. "No one touches ma sista! Got that?"

"Not even _your best_ friend?" 'The' best friend wanted to know.

"NO!"

"Joey, calm down." Mai suddenly interrupted. "Let's get something to drink, what do you think, honey?" The blond-haired woman pulled at Joey's jacket until he willingly obeyed.

Tristan let out an exaggerating sigh. He would look for Serenity by himself. Even that asshole Duke Devlin didn't care about her as long as he had his girl fan club around. Why could no one see that she needed someone to take care of her?

Seto Kaiba took care of Serenity Wheeler and certainly the last thing he needed was to get disturbed with his task. Hungrily he kissed the girl's swollen lips; again on top of her while his fingers caressed the skin at the base of her neck. His fingertips ran lightly across her key bone and she almost squirmed underneath. It tickled but felt nice. It was the perfect moment to get rid of that blouse the girl was wearing and quickly, practiced fingers had opened the buttons.

Serenity suddenly felt one of his hands explore underneath her clothes, upon her chest to be more precise. She squirmed. This time because she slightly panicked. But Kaiba just planted a tender kiss upon her key bone, then upon her chest bone, her neck, back to her lips. The hand, being cheeky as to make her squirm, left its task, finding itself back on her small thigh. Serenity couldn't even help it. She felt highly addicted to Kaiba and what he was doing to her. She could not help her heaving chest and the pleasant sighs that escaped her every now and then.

But the girl gasped when her bra got unclasped, almost unnoticed. Slightly panicking she pushed at Seto who stopped the momentary insult on her neck and gazed at her puzzled.

"What is it?"

She blinked, looking up at him, the _man_ she had a huge crush on. "I've just never done this before." She whispered and was close to tears. She was embarrassed of herself.

Seto, silently, sent prayers that she wouldn't start crying. "We don't have to do anything." He took her hand in his and kissed her palm, then her wrist. "If you don't want to."

And there it was again, the familiar age problem of Serenity Wheeler. She was sixteen years old and had never done more than to just kiss a guy. And there was Seto Kaiba who was far more experienced. If she wanted to have any chance with him, she could not behave like a kid. Surely not. And he wanted her, only her.

"I do want to." Serenity insisted and forced a wry smile. "I'm just a bit scared."

"You don't have to be." The blue-eyed man assured sincerely. "You just have to trust me."

"I do."

_Seto Kaiba's intentions were certainly not to hurt her in any way. She should like it, love it even._

_**

* * *

"Maybe I should really watch out for Serenity, what'cha think, Mai? It's not like her to be away that long?" Joey had his own doubts about his sister's whereabouts meanwhile. He had no clue about how long she was away; he had been too busy with Mai. But he could imagine it had passed more then quarter an hour since his little row with Tristan.**_

"Didn't she want to watch out for Yugi? Maybe we should ask him." The blond woman suggested and together they headed for their friend Yugi who was still surrounded by young kids asking him about Duel Monsters.

Joey pushed his way to his friend. "Eh Yugi, have ya seen ma sista?"

Yugi shook his head slowly. "No, I haven't. Is something wrong?"

"Not really, I'm just looking for her." He said and spotted Tristan. Setting into gear he walked over to the brown-haired guy.

"Have ya found Serenity?"

"No, I haven't. Where could she be?" Tristan had no clue where Joey's younger sister might be right now.

"Let's take a look if she went back to the arena." Joey waltzed off, leaving a shrugging Mai behind who followed seconds after with Tristan in tow.

_Seto Kaiba actually had not had the slightest clue that his target was even still a virgin. This had surprised him even._

Serenity squeezed her eyes shut tightly, trying to get used to this. She couldn't tell if it hurt, it just felt… uncomfortable, unfamiliar, strange. However, Seto stopped gazing down at her. He had promised not to hurt her and he _wouldn't_. She should like what they were doing. Her two hazel eyes opened slowly and looked at him. She forced a supporting smile while her fingers grazed across the skin of his back.

_Her caring caress felt too good even._

"Are you okay?"

Serenity nodded and smiled, this time properly. "Yeah…" She breathed and found Seto's lips back on hers.

_No thought was wasted to her brother when Serenity Wheeler should share the act of love making for the first time._

Joey and Mai came back with Tristan from the arena, having not found Serenity, of course. Her brother's brown eyes had narrowed when he suddenly came face to face with Duke Devlin.

"Have _ya_ seen ma sista, Devlin?"

"No, I haven't seen pretty Serenity!" Charming as ever Duke replied, almost daydreaming about Serenity.

"Don't talk about her with _that_ look on your face!" Tristan hissed threatening.

Mai rolled her violet eyes. "C'mon Joseph, let's watch out somewhere else. Maybe Mokuba has seen her."

Joey nodded and followed the older woman. He certainly should not worry. Probably she was just for a pee, just right in that moment where he decided to look for her. Hopefully she didn't get lost somewhere. The building was quite huge. It was his fault and that he had been occupied with Mai, he knew. But he certainly should not worry. There was no need to worry, was there? They would find her soon and laugh about their own stupidity.

_Ha! Ha! Would they laugh! Joey Wheeler certainly should not worry._

Seto ran a hand through his brown hair. He felt exhausted, pleased, good even. Happy. When did _he_ ever feel happy? Right now he was. Taking a deep breath he made his body into a sitting position, starting to get dressed. He knew Serenity was watching him but he didn't say a single word. The girl had gathered some sheets around her body and was actually quite thoughtful, even though her mind felt blank. She was rethinking what had happened.

She had slept with Kaiba.

That went quick.

Wow.

Kaiba meanwhile stood up to fulfill his task with getting dressed properly. His appearance certainly was important to him.

"You should get dressed." He said in a quite dull tone.

Her hazel eyes stared at him for a moment but her brain snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah."

Dragging her feet from underneath the warmth of the sheets until they touched the carpeted ground and gazing around, she looked for her clothes quite slowly. Seto sat down at the other end of the bed and fastened his perfectly polished black shoes before he went to pick up a jacket Serenity hadn't noticed before. Then she remembered. He had worn one when they had spoken outside, before they came in here. He wasn't wearing one when she came in seconds later.

But thinking of outside – there were her friends. She quickened her pace, hastily getting dressed. Joey would ask where she had been. She needed an excuse. She couldn't tell him about Kaiba. He would never understand. Hopefully they weren't already worrying about her. Deep in her thoughts Serenity didn't notice that Seto was ready to leave.

"I gotta go." He said with a look at his wristwatch. "I've some things to take care of."

Serenity looked up from her task, fastening the buttons of her blouse. Her eyes stared in confusion. Sure, Kaiba was always a very busy person. He had dedicated probably more time to her than he actually had. She nodded with comprehension.

Kaiba disappeared through the door with no other word.

The girl quickly adjusted her hair, as far as she could see in the darkness of the room. She could have switched on the lights but she wanted to memorize the scene in the slowly up creeping darkness – the way it had been. She straightened her clothes once again.

Why had Kaiba taken off his jacket coming inside of here?

He couldn't have planned this, could he? Serenity's gaze shifted to the bed. It was indeed weird that he had a room with a bed in a building built for dueling competitions. However, maybe he used to be here often and stayed overnight. The girl shook her head at her own thoughts. Then her eyes stopped at a chair. On this chair Kaiba's jacket had been hanging, she knew since he had to go there in search for, well, protection. Was he always carrying them around in his jacket pockets? Well, men were like that. Older men, older as Serenity. She wasn't to know. Maybe even Joey did that?

However, with a deep breath she opened the door to go back to her friends and her brother Joey.

_**

* * *

Serenity could slip back inside the room without someone noticing. There were still many people around and she had a hard time spotting Joey but finally she did. He was standing with the rest of their friends talking to Mokuba Kaiba. Damn, the girl knew that look on her brother's face. A mixture of desperation and frustration. Steering as many curves through the crowds as she could she wanted to make sure no one could tell exactly where she was coming from actually. She approached them with an innocent look of her eyes.**_

"Serenity!" Joey exclaimed. "We've been lookin' for ya!"

"Oh… why?" She smiled innocently but her cheeks heated up. She usually didn't lie to her brother; or anyone else.

"Where've ya been?" The blond guy asked scowling, his forehead in wrinkles.

"Outside!" She quickly said, hopefully not too quickly. She was unsure and bloody nervous. She cursed mentally. "I've been outside. I needed fresh air." She tried to say as calm as possible while her heart was hammering inside of her chest.

"Are ya feelin' sick? Why didn't ya say somethin'?" Joey laid an arm across his sister's shoulders but Serenity shook her head.

"No, I just… wanted to get some fresh air. I'm fine, Joey. Really." She insured.

But Tea laid a hand on one of her cheeks. "You're all heated up. Are you sure, you're feeling okay?"

That Tea had noticed that Serenity was already boiling inside, made her even redder in her pretty face. Immediately Joey clutched his hand upon his sister's forehead, checking for temperature.

"Joey!" Serenity almost shrieked. "I said I'm fine."

Her brother's eyes widened when he stopped dead in his tracks. "Okay, okay, Seren. I was just worried."

"You really don't have to be." She smiled, trying to convince him.

But her smile did not seem alright. She was too nervous too smile the carefree, innocent and lovely smile like she used to. Joey's raised left eyebrow was evidence enough that she wasn't very convincing.

"Well, you could do me a favor though." Serenity had an idea. If she could not convince them about her feeling fine, she could use their worry against them.

"Anything!" Joey was about to say but Tristan was first to reply.

"A glass of water would be nice." The girl sweetly smiled at Tristan who immediately jumped to get whatever she pleased.

"We're glad you're okay though." Mai said sensing that Serenity felt uncomfortable but actually having no clue the reason had been someone neither of them expected.

Serenity just nodded. _Dear God, stop the world. I wanna get outta here._

_**

* * *

Everything had worked out to Seto Kaiba's plan. This was a victory no one would ever be able to take away from him.**_

Seto Kaiba sat down on the chair in the monitor room above the duel arena. He actually felt good, something which did not happen often in his life. He leant back in his chair and crossed his fingers in front of him, laying his hands upon his stomach. He thought back to what had happened during the latest weeks. Everything had turned out fantastic. He could be pleased – hell, he was. Apart from a few doubts creeping up in his mind, he was purely satisfied.

Over-viewing the arena Seto remembered how it all started.

* * *

**#Flashback#**

The young CEO had been on routine in "Kaiba Land" and facing the ground with his head bowed slightly he tried to make his way through the crowds without being recognized by any of the visitors inside. His car was already waiting outside. But Seto came to an abrupt halt when a certain red haired bumped into him. On reflex he glared down at the figure holding her forehead.

"Ouch!" She cursed slightly. "I'm sorry…" Just then she gazed up to him and he recognized her immediately.

_Serenity Wheeler, younger sister of Joey Wheeler, pathetic third-rate duelist. _

An idea popped into Kaiba's head.

"Sorry, I'm sorry…"

Annoying him with her third apology he remembered her begging from the blimp. No one but her was able to beg like this. He could get used to this. Her two big hazel eyes stared up at him. Puppy eyes of course, she was a Wheeler after all. Seto suppressed his laughter at the thought.

_Years ago on the blimp Seto hadn't missed the effect he was having on her when he glared at her after her begging. Serenity Wheeler had blushed furiously._

"No problem." He replied, wondering if he might still have some kind of effect on her. And the girl smiled.

"You know, I'm just trying to find the toilets and…"

_Oh, Serenity. She seemed to be naïve and sweet, pretty and stupid, friendly and almost too easily to manipulate. He was pleased and softened his gaze._

"Quite desperate, I see." A smirk would not hurt, certainly. "Just down the corridor, at the far end."

"Thank you, thank you very much." Serenity bowed politely, almost too much for his own liking, and went away after telling him goodbye.

_The plan formed slowly but precise. From the roots to the blossoming there was a long way to go._

**#End of flashback#**

* * *

"You always meet twice in life." Kaiba said low, watching a card he held in his hands. 

The familiar card was his favorite. It was not the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, nor any other monster. It was a trap card. Usually Seto wasn't someone who preferred trap cards to monster cards. Monster cards were strong and openly showing their dominance. He liked such cards and trap cards, well, they were masquerading a duelist's actual deck and skills. But there was this one particular trap card he loved.

It's destroying potential was huge and so many other duelists had got to experience that before.

Kaiba put the card face down on the counter in front of him and stood up, gazing down at the arena. He had to thank his brother later because unknowing to him, he had helped Seto quite a lot. And Seto hadn't even to do much to make everything according to plan!

**#Flashback#

* * *

**

"Hey Seto, how're ya doin'?" Mokuba waltzed inside the office of his older brother.

Kaiba looked up from his work and narrowed his eyes. "Where have you got that '_slang'_ from?"

"Speaking of slang, I've seen Joey Wheeler's sister today in school. Do you know if she's living here? I haven't seen her since we have been on the blimp. Do you remember, Seto?" Mokuba could talk without using his school jargon, of course.

"Yeah, I remember." Casually Kaiba turned back to his work. "Who knows, she might live with the puppy now."

**#End of flashback#

* * *

**

Mokuba had done his part of the plan without knowledge. He was a good brother.

Seto was a patient man if he wanted to be. He was guessing she would turn up sooner or later somewhere. And even if not, then he would make sure they would meet again. It couldn't be that difficult. It wasn't.

After all she was just a stupid Wheeler.

Seto met her again.

**

* * *

**

#Flashback#

The young CEO was checking monitors in "Kaiba Land" when he spotted Serenity about one week later in one of his arenas. She was standing there and looking as if she was daydreaming. He excused himself to his employees and went down the stairs, through the long corridor until he faced the girl's back.

What was she doing here at all? She wasn't dueling; so far he could tell, neither did she use one of his video games. She just stood there and if Kaiba had a guess, she was waiting for something.

_Or someone. _

"Are you dueling?" There was no need to push things and make her suspicious; he could play naïve as well.

_Serenity turned and faced Kaiba. She blushed. Just perfect._

"No, I… I'm not a duelist. Just watching…" She replied and gazed down sheepishly. "Are _you_ dueling?"

The girl seemed not to be able to look at him for longer. He needed to make it easier on her and watched the duelists, who were trying to play Duel Monsters. He could see they were beginners with just one gaze.

"Not here." Seto answered. "Are you alone?"

_Kaiba turned to see her timid smile. She was really a pretty thing. The optic did not tell she was related to the mutt._

"Yeah." The auburn-haired replied. "I was bored."

Seto chuckled by this answer amused. He _knew_ she was trying to find an excuse. Though he couldn't expect her to admit she was already stalking on him like so many other girls in her age, could he? But, she _would_ fall for him, slowly but steadily.

_Boredom always drove lovesick puppies to their master._

That was all he needed to know.

"I've got to go. I'm busy."

Cold as ice Seto turned and headed off, leaving her behind.

**#End of flashback#

* * *

**

Good things needed time. Even Seto Kaiba knew and therefore, he left her with the doubt as if she of all people would ever have a chance with him. She had indeed but because of vengeance driven intentions. Serenity was perfect to get to Joey and she was oh so fragile. Just what Kaiba needed.

_Seto would **not** make her cry. _

_Seto would **not** hurt her._

_Seto would even give her the time of her life._

_Seto promised and Seto always kept his promises._

He had planned the dueling competition even before he had met Serenity. But Seto could make sure she would come. He even let a short TV spot be prepared, the CEO making an appearance himself – just for Miss Wheeler. And Kaiba would have bet his company she would turn up. Thing was, she would probably not be alone.

**

* * *

**

#Flashback#

Kaiba called for his secretary through the phone and a woman with greenish hair appeared in his office.

"Mr. Kaiba?"

"I want you to call Mai Valentine, a former duelist taking part in my Battle City tournament. Invite her to the competition as a guest of honor." Kaiba said folding his fingers on his desk.

"Yes, sir. Anything else?"

"Yes, tell her you're calling on request of Mokuba Kaiba."

"Your brother's going to invite Ms. Valentine?"

"Yes."

He watched the employee disappear and smirked. Valentine certainly would not be suspicious if innocent little Mokuba invited her to a small come-together. He was just a little kid after all.

_Joey Wheeler would be taken care of during the evening._

**#End of flashback#

* * *

**

Good thing was the duel disk systems from Battle City were still registered and every single disk saved in the computer database from one of the Kaiba Corporations satellites. Seto knew Valentine was back even before she had really settled down. He just never cared.

But Kaiba remembered her quickly when the time was right. He had never cared to tell anyone that he knew about her being in Domino even for more than three months until now. And it should get paid well.

But there was more that had to be done if he wanted to get his plans fulfilled.

**

* * *

**

#Flashback#

Right after the winner's ceremony of the competition Kaiba pushed the 'KC'-logo on his jacket, waiting for a connection with Mokuba's communicator.

"Hey big brother!" The chirpy voice of the young Kaiba rang through the line.

"Mokuba, congratulations to your victory." Seto spoke. "Do me a favor, little brother. I've spotted Yugi on one of the monitors. He must have been watching. Go, find and invite him."

"To the duelists-come-together? But it's only for duelists having taken part in the competition." Mokuba had his doubts.

But Seto knew an answer. "There are plenty of youngsters who'd love to see him. Anyway, it'd be a good promotion for Kaiba Corporation if we have the temporary Duel Monsters champion around. That is, till I'm going to call the title mine again."

"Sure, Seto. I'm going to watch out for Yugi!"

**#End of flashback#

* * *

**

Mokuba had been clueless about how many friends of Yugi would come along. But Seto had and that was enough. His little brother wasn't to know about anything concerning the things going on in Kaiba's mind. Remorse would not get to him that way, using his kind dear younger brother.

_Finally Seto Kaiba's way had been free to conquer the heart of pure innocent beautiful Serenity._

**

* * *

**

#Flashback#

"Serenity."

Slowly the small grown girl turned to look at Seto. She blushed madly in an almost purple color.

"Aren't you going to say 'hi'?" He loved to play, this time 'innocent'.

"Hi…" She quickly said. "How are you?"

"Have you been watching the competition?" He ignored her question.

Serenity just stared up at him. Her two hazel eyes got wide and the red color beneath told him what a misery of a huge crush she was in. Kaiba walked around her to gather a glass with something to drink and held it out to her. He had perfect manners after all. And he was practiced in small talk.

"Yeah…" She looked at the glass in his hand. _Why won't she just take it?_

"You can take it. It's orange juice. That's at least what I've ordered them to bring here."

_Finally_, Serenity took the offered item and drank. "Indeed, orange juice."

"I'm too glad." Her giggling reminded him of a screeching cat in front of his car tire.

"Your brother's won the competition. You sure must be very proud. Mokuba's such a good duelist."

"He had a good teacher." True. No joke. What did she expect? "_I_ expected nothing less."

Final step. "A lot of people around here. I'm going to go somewhere more private." Gladly her brother was occupied with Mai. "I'll see you there."

Not looking behind he went to a door and disappeared inside another room.

**#End of flashback#

* * *

**

Kaiba had been sure she would follow.

_I'll see you there._

How much more direct would he have to be? Serenity _would_ follow.

Seto shifted his gaze to one particular monitor. Serenity Wheeler was displaying there with her friends, surrounding the girl as if she was a treasure.

A treasure she had been for Kaiba somehow, truly. And he would always treasure the moments he had spent with her. He treasured it so much that he would be able to watch it whenever he wanted. Monitor five was due to observe the room he had been with her lately, alone. Sure thing he would not delete the recorded video this time, even if it wasn't needed really.

He pressed the 'play' button on the remote for the video to start.

**

* * *

**

#Flashback#

Seto got rid of his jacket and hung it loosely across a chair. Putting his hands inside of his pockets he waited for her, watching the sea outside. Quite an awkward while passed by until the door finally opened, quickly, what Kaiba hadn't expected. The girl slipped inside and closed the door with a sigh of relief.

_The escape?_

Slowly Serenity walked next to Seto.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Oh, he could be so charming if he wanted to.

"Yeah…" She agreed.

Seto turned to a quite red cheeked Serenity and brushed a finger down her cheek before he leant down to kiss her. Serenity looked totally flushed when he stopped the kiss for her to catch her breath. His face was only a few inches apart; he whispered to her.

"I have to kiss you. I can't help it."

Kaiba kissed her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He snaked his hands around her waist and pulled her even closer. She suddenly hit the desk behind her and with him pushing she soon was on top of it, the man's body pressed close to her. But he wanted to take this elsewhere and lifted her up, carrying her easily to the bed and laying her down there. And the making out began.

Until there was the first obstacle; not that Kaiba wouldn't have expected it.

"Seto…" He heard her saying, pushing at his shoulders. "Seto."

_He somehow liked first name coming out of her mouth. But he pushed the thought away! Had to! This was not according to plan. _

_Unacceptable._

"My… my brother's probably looking for me…" She was nervous he could tell.

"I see. Well… then you should go and tell him you're okay." The tall man sat up, not facing the girl.

"I…" Serenity stammered. "It's just that…"

"I understand." And he cut in giving her that blaming look. "I'm sure he's _done_ with Mai Valentine." And showing off remorse he kept to play his role. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

Serenity took his hand. She knelt down next to him and put her other hand on his shoulder. Then she placed a kiss beneath his left ear; he faced her again.

"I don't want to leave you."

_Serenity Wheeler had declared that she wanted to be with Seto Kaiba. She wasn't used to get what she wanted. _

Seto Kaiba made Serenity Wheeler's wish come true and let her kiss him again. And back he was, on top of her caressing her smooth skin and her small fragile form of a body. He wanted to get her undressed soon. But he wasn't surprised when she gasped as soon as his practiced fingers had unclasped her bra, unnoticed by the dreamer in his hands. She pushed at Seto.

"What is it?" _Sensitive guy, hello, where were you? The role would be needed._

"I've just never done this before." Her eyes brimmed with unshed tears, almost.

'_Hell, don't you dare crying now! A plan, a plan…' _

"We don't have to do anything." He took her hand, kissing her palm, then her wrist. "If you don't want to." _Hello Mr. Sensitive; he was back._

"I _do_ want to. I'm just a bit scared."

_She wanted to. What kept him? Nothing._

"You don't have to be." He insured literally. "You just have to trust me." _A simple request? No. Certainly not._

"I do."

_Trust can be your downfall. Seto Kaiba had to learn that when he was a child. Serenity Wheeler had nothing to be afraid of. She would like the downfall of her brother. Seto Kaiba was sure._

**#End of flashback#

* * *

**

Kaiba put his hand down the face down card on the counter and flipped it around. There it was, his favorite trap card.

_The Crush card._

It crushed his enemies.

Seto loved to crush other people, destroy them.

Joseph Wheeler would get crushed if he ever found out what had happened between cruel Kaiba and precious Serenity.

However, would Seto tell Joey?

Kaiba would not go to the mutt and tell him blatantly what had happened. This would have not the class of Seto Kaiba. He could send him the recorded video. But he would _not_. This was all too easy and not with style. Maybe he should let Serenity have the part to tell her bother. But she would not just tell him the truth, would she?

The possibility of keeping it a secret was given and so far Kaiba could already jump for joy because of his inner victory over Joey Wheeler.

Wouldn't this be enough?

A look on another monitor told Kaiba what he had to do. His eyes followed their moves until he suddenly grabbed his crush card with a swift movement of his hand before he turned and left the room. He knew where to go. He knew what he wanted and how to do that.

_**

* * *

Serenity hands felt cold but her face was still flushed. She had calmed down as much as she could. But there was a nervousness she couldn't describe. Questions had stayed unanswered and she had no idea where this evening might lead. Every single thought was supposed to spend to Seto Kaiba though she forced her mind not to think of him. Her heart was beating in an unknown rate inside of her chest. Every other minute she had to take another deep breath but she couldn't put her finger on the reason for this.**_

_Serenity Wheeler had never felt like this before._

"Serenity?"

"Huh?"

Joey groaned slightly. "Weren't ya listenin'?"

"What did you just say, Joey?" Again she had to suppress turning red on her cheeks. She hadn't listened to her friends, although she really tried hard to do so.

"I said we wanna go now." Her brother raised another eyebrow at the girl. Something was definitely wrong with her. Hopefully she hadn't caught the flu when she had been outside for so long.

"Alright." The auburn haired nodded, tagging along with her friends.

Tristan sent her a supporting smile, like he always did when he sensed that she wasn't feeling okay. Duke told her something but she hadn't caught a single word. It didn't seem like he had realized. Joey threw a glance over his shoulder, checking on Serenity while he was walking next to Mai who was talking pretty much as usual. From behind she could feel Yugi and Tea's eyes on her back.

Just these few stairs and Serenity would be sitting next to her brother in his car and they would drive home. There she could finally be alone and think of Kaiba as much as she wanted to. Hiding wasn't anything she liked but there was no other way.

"Goodbye." Mai waved at all of them, apart from Joey who was walking her to the car.

Tristan headed for his ride home what would be Joey's car as well. Duke being the perfect gentleman was determined to walk Serenity to the car. Yugi and Tea had stopped next to them and waited for Joey to come back, wanting to wish him goodnight, when…

"Serenity."

The girl froze by the familiar sound of _his_ deep voice.

Joey furrowed his eyes puzzled. He knew that voice and he knew he didn't like it very much. But he actually hated it saying his sister's name. Slowly he turned around.

Serenity had stopped dead in her tracks but turned around to face Seto Kaiba. He was striding in graceful steps as usual, but much slower, in her direction.

"Kaiba!" Joey instinctively growled. "Whatta hell do ya want from ma sista?"

Seto ignored the barking dog Joey Wheeler was and kept walking until he was standing in front of Serenity. She looked almost afraid, but she blushed. It was getting annoying by the time passing but Kaiba put on a nice face. As nice as he was able to be.

"Thank you." The blue-eyed man simple stated, gazing down at the much smaller girl.

"For what?" She wasn't thinking when she had asked that and Kaiba immediately made a mental note that she was even more stupid than he thought she was.

"I've had a lot of fun today. We had, I hope. Thank you for that." A curt nod assured his statement and he shoved his hands in his pockets. With a sly smirk he turned and walked away. "Maybe I'm going to call you some time."

Serenity watched his retreating figure until he disappeared inside of his car. Her gaze dropped to the ground. There was a thunderstorm inside of her head. It wasn't quite romantic to thank someone for sleeping with them but no one ever said Kaiba was romantic. Hope even filled her system. He said he may call her some time.

_May. _

_Some time. _

Seto Kaiba was certainly not someone you could see through.

"What---"

Serenity's thoughts were distracted when the sound of her brother's voice rang through her, shaking her from out of her dreams.

Oh no.

Joey.

He seemed angry. Slowly his sister turned to risk a careful glance at him. Wide eyed he was staring at her. She could almost read his questions.

"Whatta hell was that?" Confusion was written across Joey's face, his eyes narrowed, at her.

Serenity dropped her gaze, ashamed.

"Serenity!" Now he was almost yelling. "Dammit, tell me what ya have got ta do wit him!"

Jeez, was he angry. Serenity flinched, tears stung behind her eyes. She hadn't meant to betray him. In slow but heavy steps the older brother came towards her, forgetting apparently about Mai or anyone else.

"What… did _he_ do?" His voice held an unusual higher pitch.

Serenity shook her head, not able to stop her tears from falling. "Nothing…" She said low.

"A lot of fun isn't nothin', is it!" The blond man shouted at her. "What has ta _bastard_ done to ya?"

Serenity just sobbed, shaken by her tears. Her head hung low. She could not face her brother and look him in the eye. She could not tell him what had truly happened.

"Serenity…" Joey tried to calm down. He wanted her to look at him. He might try to read in her eyes what she had got to do with the one he despised, Kaiba. "Look at me."

Trying to lift her chin she just turned away. "Did he touch ya?"

Anger overcame him once more but he tried to control it. Everyone was looking at them right now. There was no one of their friends who wouldn't want to know what had happened between innocent Serenity and cold-hearted Kaiba.

No reply by the girl.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Roaring with anger Joey Wheeler exclaimed loudly.

With a start his sister suddenly looked at him, scared. "No! Leave him! He didn't do anything wrong!"

In utter confusion Joey gazed at Serenity. Her eyes told him guilt. Why?

"What did he mean _exactly _with havin' fun, huh?" By the look on Serenity's face Joey got scared of her answer. But he needed to know nonetheless. His voice became suddenly cold and hoarse with the realization of his sister not as innocent as he was thinking. "What've ya two been doin'?"

The small grown teen just sobbed once again, turning her head away. She avoided looking in her brother's former trusting eyes, which were now filled with suspicion.

_Serenity Wheeler was guilty._

Tears filled even her brother's eyes. "Did ya---" Could he bring himself to ask the question plaguing his mind, his heart, his whole self? "Seren, did ya… sleep with him?"

All the prayers Joey Wheeler had ever heard of were sent out right now to whatever power might have control over his little sister's answer. Time had stopped, no noise was heard, everyone waited for her reply, expecting her to decline whatever weird thought had possessed Joey's mind when he had asked that absurd question.

_Serenity sleeping with Kaiba? Way too weird to be true._

But Serenity kept quiet and the silence was nearly unbearable. In a whisper her brother asked once more for confirmation. "Serenity?"

"I'm so sorry Joey…" Shaking with tremors she sobbed and looked at her brother with the saddest eyes he had ever seen. "I didn't mean to make you angry…"

"Get in the car." He replied monotone and cold.

Serenity did as she was told. No word was said to their friends by Joey when he joined his sister in the car. Quietly Tristan followed and the car sped off. Duke went without even a glance at Yugi and Tea who were looking at each other astonished. Mai looked after the car of Joey Wheeler. He stopped minutes later in front of Tristan's home. His brown-haired friend didn't dare to say a single word when he climbed out of the car.

Inside, there was silence between the two siblings.

_The silence felt soothing right now; it felt as if nothing had ever happened. Joey Wheeler liked that. _

They should keep being silent.

**  
**

_**

* * *

Weeks had passed by in silence. Of course the Wheeler siblings talked to each other but more about every day's problems, like school, the weather, TV, their friends; unimportant things.**_

_Seto Kaiba had never been mentioned between Joey and Serenity._

Joey had never dared to ask for details; he already knew enough when his little sister hadn't denied sleeping with Kaiba. There wasn't anything else Joey had to know. He wanted to kill Kaiba but he could see in Serenity's eyes how much he meant to her. Joey had no clue why. It was obvious to him that Kaiba had used his sister and nothing more. But a look into her hazel eyes let him freeze every time he did.

_Serenity's eyes spoke of sadness; about Joey, not Kaiba. _

So the two of them kept pretending nothing had ever happened. At least to Joey's part. He wasn't sure if the girl would want to talk about anything with him; he couldn't talk to her about _him_. It made him sick to even think about it. She obeyed to her brother's silence.

Joey Wheeler let daily routine wash over his soul soothingly.

Serenity was lying on her bed over a drawing she was trying to finish but she had, once again, stopped her task without being aware of it. Her eyes shifted to the phone next to her. It did not ring. Snapping out of her momentary trance she gazed back at her drawing and put the pencil down the sheet of paper.

The door to her room opened and she looked up, hope written in her hazel eyes.

It was Joey.

Her eyes darted back downward to her drawing.

"Mom's got dinner ready; are ya comin', Serenity?" He hadn't called her 'Seren' ever again since 'the incident'.

"I'm not hungry." The girl said leading her pencil across the white paper.

The blond man sighed. He stood there and watched her for a while. She was living in a world of her own since… he didn't want to think of it. She wasn't sad; she was happy. But to Joey it was all a cover. How could she be happy after _he_ hadn't even called her once?

Joey's eyes saw the phone next to her and he clenched his fists. "I need the phone."

The girl gazed up at him and shrugged. "Then take it."

The older brother went to get the phone, relieved about her indifference. Taking the cordless phone he walked back to the door.

"Would you bring it back here, please, when you're done?"

Joey stopped dead in his tracks. Why couldn't she see _he_ would not call her? Ever! He took a deep breath. The subject wasn't to mention between them. No. Gritting his teeth the blond guy walked out of the room. Closing the door behind him, he leant against the cold wall. This couldn't be true, after all.

Every time Joey looked at his sister he could see his worst enemy's claws on her. She was supposed to be innocent; forever. What Kaiba had done had gone too far. But what could Joey do? His sister would hate him, her own blood and flesh, her brother, her pride. She would not forgive him doing anything to Kaiba. If Joey looked into his sister's eyes he had always been able to see a soul without failure. Now she had one.

Serenity had a disease without cure; Kaiba infected her, the only guy her brother had ever despised; now he hated him; truly he did. And even more when he looked at his sister. Every time he saw her, he saw him. He felt sick.

The door opened and Serenity's head peeked out around the doorframe.

"Joey!" She exclaimed surprised and he turned with a wry smile, covering up his inner emotions.

"What is it, Serenity?" He said hoarsely and coughed nervously.

"The phone. Are you done yet?" Her voice chirped.

"Yes. Sure." He replied in a cold voice, almost emotionless.

Joey passed her the phone. She took it and disappeared inside her room. The blond man suppressed his tears when he slid down the wall.

_Seto Kaiba had defeated Joey Wheeler, once again._

Serenity put the phone down on her bed before she lay down next to it. Her drawing was almost finished. Eyes she had drawn. The most adorable eyes she had ever seen. In the corner of her picture were two letters; she had drawn them without even noticing.

SK

He would call her one-day.

He had to.

One day he would.

She would be waiting.

_Serenity Wheeler was clueless about her destiny._

_Seto Kaiba had no intentions to call Serenity Wheeler. _

_Ever._

_**  
**  
**

* * *

**_

The end.

* * *

**Thanks** to Jay and Nicki, giving me the idea to that one. (_See? I'm not the only sick minded person lol)_

Anyway, Jay, Nicki, forget the bullshit about "the right time for having sex"; in this one the timing was perfect I think, though I truly hate myself a bit; but I blame you two!

**Thanks** to all the readers and please, please, please _(I'm doing a Serenity)_ review!


End file.
